Alphabetic list of Russian principalities
A *Principality of Andoga (or Andoma) (c. 1385-1430). The capital was probably Andoga, a settlement which disappeared. B * Territory of Bârlad (? - 1240's) (Created by the Vygontsy of Halych) (? - 1240's) - between the Dniester and the Carpathians (the territory of the future Moldavia). Capital: Assumed to be the city of Bârlad. Became part of the Golden Horde. * Principality of Baryatinsk (c. 1450-1504/9). Capital: Baryatin (now Baryatino in Kaluga Oblast). * Principality of Belgorod-Kievsky. The capital was Belgorod (now the village Belogorodka in the Kiev Oblast of Ukraine). * Principality of Belgorod-Ryazansky (c. 1149-1205). Capital: Belgorod-Ryazansky. * Principality of Belyov (1468-1558). Capital: Belyov . 1487 (inheritance until 1558). * Principality of Belozero (1238-1486). Capital: Belozero (now Belozersk) * Principality of Belo Selo (c. 1385-1470). Capital: Belo Selo (locality does not exist any more) . * Principality of Belz (1170-1269). Capital Belz (now in Lviv Oblast, Ukraine). * Principality of Boguslavl. Capital Boguslavl. * Land of the Bolohovenians * Principality of Borisov (c1101-1245). Capital: Borisov. * Principality of Bohtyugi (1364-1434). * Land of Berestia (Principality of Brest) Capital: Brest. * Principality of Bryansk (c1240-1430). Capital: Bryansk (Debryansk). C * Principality of Chervyen (? -?) Capital: Chervyen (now in Belarus). * Principality of Chernigov (1024-1330). Capital: Chernigov (now Chernihiv. Chernihiv Oblast, Ukraine). * Principality of Chernyatin (1406-90). Capital: Chernyatin (now Chernyatino, Moscow Oblast). * Principality of Chertoryisk. Capital: Chertoryist (now Staryi Chortoryisk, Volyn Oblast, Ukraine. D * Principality of Dmitrov (1238-1569). Capital Dmitrov . * Principality of Dorogobuzh (Tver) (1318-1486). Capital: Dorogobuzh Tver Oblast. * Principality of Dorogobuzh (Volhynia) (c. 1085-1227). Capital: Dorogobuzh (now in Rivne Oblast, Ukraine. * Principality of Dorogobuzh (Smolensk) (c. 1343-1505). Capital: Dorogobuzh, Smolensk Oblast. * Bishopric of Dorpat (1030-1558) Capital Yuryev or Dorpat (now Tartu in Estonia. * Principality of Drutsk (c1150-1326/1508). Capital: Drutesk (now Drutsk, Vitebsk Oblast Belarus). * Principality of Drutsk-Podberezsk (c1320-1460). The capital is unknown. * Principality of Dubrovitsa (bef1236-?). Capital Dubrovitsa. E * Principality of Elets (c1370-1483). Capital: Elets. Before the Mongol invasion was part of the Elec Chernihiv principality, and later - directly into the Golden Horde. At the beginning of the XIV century it moved to Ryazan principality from which soon separated. F * Fominsk-Berezuyskoe principality (c. 1206-1404). Capital: Fominskoe (now Fominsky Gorodok). G * Principality of Galich-Mersky (1246-1453). Capital: Galich, Kostroma Oblast . * Principality of Galich-Dmitrov (1280-1334) Capital: Galich, Kostroma Oblast * Principality of Glukhov (c. 1246-1407). Capital: Glukhov. * Principality of Golibesovo (c. 1410-1510). Capital: Troitskoe . * Principality of Gomel (? -?). The capital Gomy (Gomel) (now in Belarus.) * Principality of Goroden (Tver) (1425-35). Capital: Goroden (now Gorodnya, Tver Oblast) * Principality of Goroden (Grodno) (Principality of Grodno) (1127-1260s/1365). The capital Goroden (now: Grodno, Grodno Voblast, Belarus). * Principality of Gorodets (1264-1403). Capital: Gorodets, Nizhny-Novgorod Oblast. * Principality of Gorodets-Ostersky . Capital: Gorodets Ostersky (now Oster, Chernihiv Oblast, Ukraine). H * Principality of Halych (1084-1199). Capital: Halych (now in Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast, Ukraine). * Principality of Halych-Volyn (1199-1349) Capital: Halych (now in Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast, Ukraine). I * Principality of Izyaslavl (? -?). Capital Izyaslavl (Now Izyaslav, Khmelnitsky Oblast, Ukraine. * Principality of Izyaslavl (c1101-1245). Capital: Izyaslavl (Now Zaslawye, Minsk Voblast, Belarus). J * Principality of Jersica (?-?). Capital Jersika (Ersika, Gertsike) K * Principality of Kaluga (1505-1518). Capital: Kaluga . * Principality of Karachev (c1246-1360). Capital Karachev. * Principality of Kargolom (c1375-1430). Capital Kargolom. * Principality of Kashin (1318-1426). Capital: Kashin . * Principality of Kem (c1375-1430). Capital: Kem (city which does not exist any more, located on the banks of the Kema River in Vologda oblast. * Principality of Kholm (1263-1366). Capital: Kholm (now Chełm in Poland). * Principality of Kholm (1319-1508). Capital: Kholm (identified as present village Krasnyi Kholm in Tver Oblast). * Principality of Kiev (1132-1471). Capital: Kiev. * Principality of Kleckesk (c1250-1521). Capital: Klechesk (now Kletsk, Minsk Voblast, Belarus. * Principality of Kobrin (1366-1529). Capital: Kobrin. Lithuanian lot in 1366-1490, the Polish portion in 1490-1529. * Principality of Koknese (?-?). Capital: Koknese. * Principality of Kolomna (c1165-1301). Capital: Kolomna . * Principality of Konin (?-?). Capital: Konin (now Kanin). * Principality of Korsun. Capital: Korsun. * Principality of Kostroma (1246-1303). Capital: Kostroma. * Principality of Kotelich Capital: Kotelnich. * Principality of Kozelsk (c1235-1445). Capital: Kozelsk. * Principality of Krasnoe. Capital: Krasnoe. * Principality of Kremenets (? -?). Capital: Kremenets. * Principality of Krivobor (c1440-70). The capital is unknown. * Principality of Kubeny (name taken from the Kubeny River) * Principality of Kurba (c1425-55). Capital: Kurba. * Principality of Kursk (c1095-1270). Capital: Kursk (Kuresk). L * Principality of Lipetsk (c1283 -??). Capital: Lipestk * Principality of Lugozhsk (c1150-1245). Capital Logozhsk (now Logoysk, Minsk Oblast Belarus). * Principality of Lukoml (1178-16th century). Capital: Lukoml . * Principality of Lutsk (1099, 1125-1320). Capital: Lutsk (Luchesku). * Principality of Lyalo (c1440-1460). * Principality of Lyubutsk (c1235-1445). Capital: Lyubutsk (Lyubutesk). M * Principality of Mezetsk (c1360-1504). Capital: Mezetsk (or Mezchesk) now Meshchovsk in Kaluga Oblast). * Principality of Mikulin Capital: Mikulin (now Mikulino, Moscow Oblast). * Principality of Minsk (c1101-1326/1407). Capital: Mensk (now Minsk, Belarus). * Principality of Mozhaysk (1279-1303). Capital: Mozhaysk. * Principality of Mologa (c1325-1450). Capital Mologa. * Principality of Mosalsk (c1350-1494). Capital Mosalsk (Masalsky). * Grand Principality of Moscow (Grand Duchy of Moscow) (1276-1547). Capital: Moscow . * Principality of Mstislav (c1370-1529). Capital: Mstislavl . * Principality of Murom-Ryazan * Principality of Murom (989-1393). Capital: Murom * Principaliy of Mtsensk (?-?). Capital: of Mtsensk. * Principality of Myshegda (c.1270-1488). Capital: Myshegda (Muyshakha). N * Nizhny Novgorod principality - Capital: Nizhny Novgorod. * Principality of Novgorod-Seversk (ca. 1096-1494). Capital: Novgorod-Seversky (now Novhorod-Siverskyi, Chernihiv Oblast, Ukraine). * Novgorod Republic (9th century-1478). Capital: Novgorod (now Veliky Novgorod, Novgorod Oblast). * Principality of Novlenskoe (c. 1400-70). The capital was in the locality of Novlenskoe (now the village of Novoe in Yaroslav Oblast. * Principality of Novogrudok (c1245-1431). Capital Novogrudok (Novgorodok) (now Navahrudak, Grodno Voblast Belarus). * Principality of Novosil (mid-13 century. - 1425). Capital: Novosil. O * Principality of Obolensk (c. 1270-1494). Capital: Obolensk (now Obolenskoye, Kaluga Oblast). * Principality of Ovruch. Capital: Ovruch (now in Zhitomir Oblast, Ukraine ). * Principality of Odoev (1376-1407). Capital Odoev. P * Principality of Palekh (c1390-1470). Capital: Palekh * Principality of Peremyshl (1410-1427) Capital: Peremyshl Moskovsky {settlement which does not exist any more, located in the proximity of present village Dmitrovo in Podolsk Raion. * Principality of Peremyshl (1085-1269). Capital: Peremyshl (now Przemysl, Poland). * Principality of Peresopnitsa (1146-1238). Capital Peresopnitsa . * Principality of Pereyaslavl (1054-1239). Capital: South Pereyaslavl (Pereyaslavl-Khmelnytsky). * Principality of Pereyaslavl-Zalessky (1175-1302). Capital:Pereyaslavl (now Pereyaslavl-Zalessky). * Principality of Pinsk (c1168-1521). Capital: Pinsk (Pinesk). * Principality of Pozharsk (c1390-1470). * Principality of Polotsk (c960-1307/1399). Capital: Polotsk (Polotesk). * Territory of Ponizye - see Territory of Bârlad * Principality of Porossk (Torchesk) (? -?). Capital: Torchesk. * Principality of Porkhov (1386-1442). Capital: Porkhov. * Principality of Prozorov (c1408-60). Capital Prozorov (now the village Prozorovo). * Principality of Pronsk (1129-1465). Capital: Pronsk. Starting from the mid 14th century Grand Principality of Pronsk. * Feudal Republic of Pskov (11th centuy-1510). Capital: Pskov (Pleskov). * Principality of Putivl (c1150-1500). Capital Putivl. R * Principality of Radonezh (1410-1425). Capital: Radonezh * Principality of Repeysk (? -?). Capital: Repeisk (now Новый Ропск in Bryansk Oblast ). * Principality of Romanov (1345-1491). Capital: Romanov (now Tutayev in Yaroslav Oblast). * Principality of Romodanovo (c1410-1440). Capital: Romodanovo * Principality of Rostov-Suzdal (Northeast Russian Territories). (1125-1474) Capital Suzdal) * Principality of Rostov (c989-1474). Capital: Rostov. * Principality of Ruza (1494-1503). Capital: Ruza. * Principality of Rylsk (c1152-1523). Capital: Rylsk. * Principality of Ryazan - from the end of the 13th century Grand Principality of Ryazan (1129-1510). Capital: Staraya Ryazan (Old Ryazan) till 1237, Pereslavl-Ryazansky (New Ryazan) after 1237. * Principality of Ryapolovo (c1390-1440). Capital: Ryapolovo * Principality of Rzhev (1408-10, 1462-1526). Capital: Rzhev. S * Principality of Serpukhov - see Principality of Serpukhov-Borovsk * Principality of Serpukhov-Borovsk (1341-1472)). Capital: Serpukhov * Principality of Sheksna (c1350-1480). The capital is unknown. Name comes from the Sheksna River * Principality of Sheleshpa (c1375-1410). Capital unknown. Name comes from the Sheleshpa River * Principality of Shekhon (Principality of Poshekhon) (c1410-60). Capital Knyazhin Gorodok (locality does not exist any more) - Name of the principality comes from the Shekhon River (old name of the present Sheksne River). * Principality of Shuya (1387-1420). Capital: Shuya. * Principality of Shumorovo (c1365-1420). Capital: Shumorovo in Yaroslavl Oblast. * Principality of Shumsk. Capital: Shumsk (now in Ternopil Oblast, Ukraine. * Principality of Sit (c1408-1460). The capital is unknown. (Name comes from the Sit River). * Principality of Slonim (c1245-1260). Capital: Uslon (now Slonim, Grodno Voblast, Belarus. * Principality of Slutsk (c1240-1587). Capital: Slutsk (Sluchesk) (now in Minsk Voblast, Belarus. * Principality of Smolensk (c. 990-1404). Capital: Smolensk. * Principality of Snovsk (?-?). Capital: Snovks (now Sedniv, Chernihiv Oblast, Ukraine. * Principality of Spash (? -?). Capital: Spash (Ispash). → VCR (Novosilsky inheritance). * Principality of Staritsa (1519-63). Capital: Staritsa. * Principality of Starodub (part of Grand Principality of Vladimir 1238-1460). Capital:Starodub. * Principality of Starodub (Part of Lithuania about 1406-1503). Capital: Starodub Chernigov * Principality of Stepan (c1230-?). Capital Stepan (now in Ukraine) * Principality of Sudka (1455-1510). Capital Sutka, Yaroslavl * Principality of Sugorye (c1345-1375). Capital Sugorye * Principality of Suzdal. Capital Suzdal * Grand Principality of Suzdal- Nizhny Novgorod (1238-1424). Capital: Suzdal (till c1350), Nizhny Novgorod (after c1350). * Principality of Svisloch (1140-1350). Capital Svisloch (now Svislach, Asipovichy Rayon, Mahilyow Voblasts). T * Principality of Tarusa (1246-1392). Capital Tarusa. * Principality of Telyatevo (1397-1437). Capital: Telyatevo * Principality of Terebovl (c1085-1141). Capital: Terebovl (now in Terebovl Rayon, Ternopil Oblast, Ukraine). * Principality of Toropets (1167-1320). Capital: Toropets. * Principality of Tripolye (1162-1180). Capital: Tripolye (now Trypillia, in Kiev Oblast, Ukraine). * Principality of Trostena (c1460-90). Capital: Trostena. * Principality of Trubchevsk (c1392-1500). Capital: Trubchevsk (Trubets). * Principality of Turov-Pinsk (c998-1168). Capital: Turov. * Principality of Turov (c1168-1540). Capital: Turov * Principality of Tmutarakan (c988-1100). Capital: Tmutarakan. * Grand Principality of Tver (1242-1490). Capital: Tver. U * Principality of Uglich (1216-1591). Capital: Uglich * Principality of Ustyug (1364-1474). Capital: Veliky Ustyug. * Principality of Ukhra (Ugric) (circa 1420-70). Capital is unknown. * Principality of Ukhtomsk (c. 1410-50). The capital is unknown. * Upper Oka principalities. V * Principality of Vadbolu (c. 1410-50). The capital is unknown. * Principality of Vasilyevskoe. Capital: Vasilyevskoe . * Principality of Vereya (1432-86). Capital: Vereya. * Principality of Vitebsk (1101-1320/1392). Capital: Vidbesk (now Vitebsk ). * Principality of Vladimir-Volynsky (c990-1452). Capital: Vladimir-Volynsky. * Principality of Vladimir-Suzdal (1125-1362). Capitals: Rostov, Suzdal, from 1157 Vladimir. Since 1169 Grand Principality. * Principality of Volkovysk (c1245-1260). Capital Volkovysk). * Principality of Volkona (c1270-1470). Capital: Volkona). * Principality of Vologda (1433-81). Capital: Vologda . * Principality of Volotsk (1408-10) (1462-1513). Capital: Volok Lamsky (now Volokolamsk, Moscow Oblast). * Principality of Vorgol. Capital: Vorgol. * Principality of Vorotynsk (c1455-1573). Capital: Vorotynsk (Vorotynesk). 1493 → VCR (on the rights to pay up to 1573 g). * Principality of Vshchizh (1156-1240). Capital Vshchizh . * Principality of Vyshgorod (1077-1210). Capital: Vyshgorod. * Principality of Vyazma (1190-1403/1494). Capital: Vyazma. Y * Principality of Yuryev (c. 1212-1345). Capital: Yuryev-Polsky. * Principality of Yuryev see Bishopric of Dospat * Principality of Yaroslavl. Part of the Principality of Smolensk. * Principality of Yaroslavl (1218-1463). Capital of Yaroslavl . Z * Principality of Zaozero (c. 1420-52). The capital is unknown. * Principality of Zvenigorod (Moscow) (1331-1492). Capital: Zvenigorod (Russia). * Principality of Zvenigorod (Halych) (1123-1211) Capital: Zvenigorod (Ukraine) * Principality of Zvenigorod-on-the-Oka (c. 1340-1504). Capital: Zvenigorod-na-Oke (Zvenigorod-on-Oka). * Principality of Zubtsov (1318-1460). Capital: Zubtsov See also *Russian principalities *Russian principalities (list) References * История русских родов * Русские княжества по алфавиту * Генеалогия русской знати * Россия. Русские княжества * Древняя русская история Category: Russian principalities